The Logical Way to Look at Disney Princesses
by iamboard
Summary: Just pointing out things about fairy tales that children love so much.
1. Cinderella

The Logical Way to Look at Disney Princesses

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Summary: Each chapter is just set up for one princess each and will go on until I cannot think of anymore Disney Princesses.

Chapter one: Cinderella

As many know Cinderella is about a young girl, who happens to be the only blood daughter of a count, who lives with her step mother and her two step sisters. After her father dies, her step mother takes over and turns her into the house keeper. This is some of the elements though out all versions of this story that have not changed. These elements would still make Cinderella nobility.

What is left of her family basically treats her like crap and she becomes humble because of it. The reason is that the step mother wants to keep her as a maid while her daughters marry royalty. In the Disney version, it only gives the reasoning of the step mother being evil and envious of Cinderella's beauty. Those are not very good reasons to stop a person from marrying a prince that she had just met, but what the hay, it is a children's story after all. Just meeting a prince is not a very good reason to marry him, but again this is a children's story. Children will not think of these things when they first see them, it is like dangling a shiny thing in front of the child's face or giving them unrealistic hopes.

This sets up my problem with this story, there would have been plenty of things she could have done other then go to a ball in hopes of marrying a stranger. She was educated like a noble before her father died. She could have used her knowledge how to get around the house that she uses while cleaning to take some of her inherited money that her greedy stepmother keeps to herself, put on better cloths, used this opportunity to sneak out of the house, leave the town because the stepmother and the stepsisters were gone for hours, and used her actual status as a noble to start her own practice as a semesters or open a restaurant. She has the education and the skills to do it. This would have been one thousand times better then hoping to marry a prince one day or staying with three horrible people who treat you like crap under the roof that should be inherently yours and not theirs.

My problem is not that she is lazy; it is that she does not use the skills and intellect she has to free herself without the use of a prince or mice. If she is unable to do that, she could just kick them out of her home, since it is HER home.

Next princess: Snow White


	2. Snow White

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter two: Snow White

Snow White is an actual princess in her story. He step mother who just wanted to be the prettiest in all the land decided she was envious of her step daughter who just happened to be the prettiest in all the land. Not wanting to be second best, she decides to have her daughter killed.

The princess survives this murder attempt she finds a house and decides to say in it, not knowing that is belongs to seven small men. Men that she does not know and will probably try to take advantage of her. For a time when women were support to say virgins until the year before marriage where they have to prove they are fertile by getting pregnant, this does not seem like a good place to stay.

When the queen finds out that the princess is alive, via magic talking mirror, she goes on a man hunt. The princess gets put to sleep, either by poison apple or whatever else the other stories use and the queen in the Disney vision of this story get stuck by lightning and crushed with a bolder. In another version she gets sucked in by the magic talking mirror, many other things from other interpretations. The prince who only was shown briefly in the beginning and had absolutely on part in this story shows up and kisses her back to life. The go off to his castle and they get married.

Here is a history lesson, if a woman does not get pregnant before that year is up; they have to look for a different suitor to marry. This starts at thirteen years of age after they have their first period has started. If she does not get pregnant by the age of sixteen then she is considered and old maid and is no longer eligible for marriage as she cannot pop out babies, preferably boys. Now back to the story.

Believe it or not, this is what is called vanity to the extreme and in a way it does go with the way many thought back in the dark ages. Despite any education a girl or women may have, they were treated like objects by men and if a female was not pretty then they were not a must have object. There are different expectations between natural born princesses and noble women. Noble women have a bit more free range to do the type of things they would like while princesses have strict rules to follow as do queens. Princesses and queens had to be a man's idea of beautiful back then while noble's women were in an arranged marriage. While it is true that the princesses are in arranged marriages too, they were required to be beautiful and be fertile. This pressure is where the queen's obsessive vanity and envy comes from. These types of expectations can drive a female mad, and it is still around today in one form or another.

Snow White going back to the prince's castle and getting married is just another example of marrying a complete stranger just because he is a prince and how princes or men valued beauty over anything else in a woman. Again, this only severs to justify the queen's envy and reason for vanity. It also goes back on pointing out the issues of the time period the story took place and was most likely written. They say true loves first kiss, but is it really true love or does he just want to do something that would be illegal today? She did not have to ride off with him, if the little men were so good to her and kept their hands to themselves, why did she leave or decide not to go back to her castle. The 'evil' queen is dead and nobody is there to rule the kingdom, so why not take the role of queen and run the country better then the 'evil' queen. During that time of her rule she could have made an alliance with the prince's kingdom, gotten to know him a little better and then decide rather it is true love and she wants to marry him instead of leaving a whole country there to rot. This would have been the more sensible thing to do, since she does not have any brothers to take the role of king so she can skip out on responsibility and marry a stranger.

My problem with this princess is that she should have thought things through before making her choices.

Next princess: Sleeping Beauty.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Three: Sleeping Beauty

What can I say about Aurora except that she is basically asleep though out the whole movie, because the simple remake that was made in 1697 made her that way and it would not be too farfetched to say that the original was like that to. The original story was Little Briar Rose.

So anyway, when she turns sixteen she pricks her finger on a spinning will and went into a deep sleep when she was support to die and this story would have been over because this part is sort of a rip off of that one story about a girl who had to weave hay into gold in order to live and that story about a witch who cursed a flower so when a the princess got pricked by it she would turn it to a big bold women who could cook really well (long story short, the spell can be only broken with a kiss and the prince refuses to kiss her because he would rather eat her cooking. The dog kisses her which changes her back and the prince teams up with the witch to turn her back into the cook, via the same spell.). It looks like they took some elements from those stories and threw them in to a story about a princess who is sleeping because she is under a spell. This was probably to make her seem more developed.

One: If she is going to either die or fall into a deep slumber because of being pricked by a spindle, Keep her away from anything that has or requires a spindle and have her take other interest in life. Two: In the original, the evil fairy just put the whole town into an eternal slumber and shrouds the county in mist, never too be found purposely and only by accident. The only way the spell could be broken is if somebody kissed the princesses. Three: the country in the original is asleep for at least one hundred years or more. Four: the original prince in the story was not her betrothed, he was a random guy who was just curious as to why a really large area was shrouded in mist and nobody questioned it. The fairy was dead by then. Five: the only reason why they let us have insight to her dream in the Disney version is to prolong the story and at least give Aurora a copout mix up character of Snow White and Cinderella. Six: This Disney version might as well be about Prince Phillip because unlike the prince in Cinderella and Snow White they actually tell his story about his struggle against Maleficent and give him some development. Yes, I think this might be a story that is not about the princess and her story.

The only thing I really liked about this story when I was younger and watching this movie was Prince Phillip defeating the dragon that Maleficent turned into. It was a nice call back to the adventure stories I liked, such as dragon lance. I was never much of a damsel in distress type of person. Mind you, I am female and most females at the age that I was when I saw this were into wanting a prince to save them. To be honest (you can call me cold hearted and evil if you want) I could not have cared less if Prince Phillip saved Aurora, I just like knights, dragons, wizards, and things of that sort, especially when it is a call back to what most people think are gave nerd, egg head related things. Example: Dragon Lance, Dungeons and Dragons, and ect.

I cannot tell every detail of the story because I did not pay attention until Phillip started being heroic.

Next: Beauty and the Beast


	4. Beauty and the Beast

I have got a question for anybody who wants to answer it. I have this large thing of purple cloth and a bunch of colorful threads to use on it, what should I turn it into? I am not sure what to do with it and I have just enough time to turn it into something for Halloween. Please do not say dress as I already have too many dresses I do not wear. Nobody will have to answer this; it is just a question I thought I would ask. Now on to talking about Belle.

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Four: Beauty and the Beast

Belle is somebody that many can look up to. She is smart and she uses it for the most part. Belle being a 'funny girl' was a normal perception back in the time when the story took place. This was because she was considered a commoner. Most commoners either did not know how to read or think for themselves nor did they have the chance to learn. Since this takes place in France, one can assume they are all catholic. If you think back to the dialog of what Gaston had said to bell before she left the town in the beginning of the movie "A woman should not read, because she starts thinking and getting ideas." He says it as if it is a bad thing, and back then it was considered a bad thing for a common woman to do. She does not want to be a damsel in distress, she wants to go on an adventure and if she was a princess, she would want to fight beside him. It would be like that book she was reading to the sheep that somewhat strangely foreshadows how she does not know she is living with a prince until the end of the story. What she wants and what she does is not becoming of a woman of that time and I do not know about you, but I like the concept of it.

Belle is actually brave in her own right. Trading your own life to free your father is pretty brave in its own right. She gives up going on an adventure to save her father from a beast with a nasty temper. Going back to save the beast from Gaston is brave in its own right. Going into the storm to save your father from dying of sickness is also brave in its own right. One does not have to fight or kill anything to be brave in their right. Just like there are plenty of ways to be a coward, there are also plenty of ways to be brave. Sure Belle acts like a teenager after beast gives her a nice room but he has a nasty temper that makes her not want anything to do with him. Most people say that this has to do with his looks but it doesn't. She never once says or implies anything about him being ugly. It was made plain as day that she looks at the persons personality and not there looks when she turned down Gaston. With this made clear, it is safe to say that along with being an argent muscle-bound pretty boy, he is also delusional. He thinks that he can have Belle, when she makes it clear that he cannot have her but at the same time tries to be friendly about it. This delusion is also what gets him killed as he becomes envious that the beast has Belles love and Gaston does not. In order to make his delusions into reality, he whips the town up into a panic and uses that to convince the town people to attack the beast. This actually makes him sort of clever as he knows that people get stupid when they are scared and will probably go anything a person they think is a great guy says. This teaches that fear is a method of control.

The beast just wants to be loved but he should not really resort to keeping people prisoner. I understand why he keeps people prisoner but that still would not make it right. He keeps people prisoner because he is embarrassed as to what he has become and thinks that nobody could every love a beast as if everybody judges a book by its cover. It is understandable because most people back then, did judge a book by its cover. If you take a closer look at the story, it is choked full of people judging others by their looks. They thought Gaston was good because he was strong and handsome, plus he could hunt. They thought Belle was strange because she was smart and could read. They thought Belles dad was insane because he built things to make life easier. They thought the beast was evil because he was a beast. It is literally all over the place.

What I think she should have done was to ask him to control his temper before the whole running away because he got mad for her going into the west wing. He should have told her why not to go into the west wing in the first place but again one can understand why as he is embarrassed to say that he was once a human and would be even more embarrassed if she did not believe him.

All in all, I cannot say this movie was bad and a darker twist of the original.

In the original the prince was turned into a beast by an evil enchantress for no reason. The beast was a nice guy to begin with. Beauty (the original name for Belle) was one of three daughters of a merchant. Every day when the merchant went out to sell things he would ask his three daughters if they wanted anything. Two of them would say being back jewelry and pretty dresses while Beauty would only ask that he come back safely. One day he was coming back home when a storm hit and ask to take refuse in a nearby castle. The beast who was the master of the castle let him in for the night out of the kindness of his heart. As the merchant was leaving the next day he saw roses outside of the castle door and decided to get Beauty same thing nice anyway, via a rose. He picked the rose and this angered the beast. The beast thought the merchant was being ungrateful as the beast was kind to him and he was stealing a rose. The merchant told the beast it was for his daughter who never asked for anything but the beast still angry said that Beauty would have to live with the beast to pay for the flower. The merchant goes home and tells her about it and she agrees. During her time in the castle, the beast treats her like a queen, despite not agreeing to marry him. Throughout time she falls for him and does not realize it but at the same time gets home sick. She asks to go home for a week and he sends her on her way with a magic mirror. When she gets there she sisters get envious because she is wearing nice jewelry and a pretty dress and decide to cause some trouble. They convince her that one extra day would not hurt. She finally returns to the castle only to see it in shambles and a beast dying on the ground. It is then she realizes that she loves him and would gladly marry him. She tells him this and he turns into a handsome prince and the castle is restored into a lovely one. They get married and he continues to treat her like a queen.

The story was not dark nor did it have any dark undertones. Knowing how to read and being educated for a girl was already looked down upon back then so they did not need any dark undertones. Yes, Beauty and her sisters did know how to read because from sometime her father was successful.

Next: The Little Mermaid


	5. The Little Mermaid

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Five: The Little Mermaid

Arial is an okay character. She saves her prince twice, so it is fair that he saves her once. Granted she is not supposed to be up on the surface but she goes anyway. Her father is just trying to protect his family when he forbids her from going up there. This does not make him a bad parent but it does mean that he does not know how to let go. At some point, a parent does have to learn how to let go and let his kid live his or her own life. It does not count at point because she is his youngest child and she is about a year or two too early for this type of choice. Or at least in my opinion it is.

If this takes place back in the time I think it does, my opinion does not matter as people her age back then were considered old maids for not being married. She has to be at least within the age of fourteen and sixteen. If a female was not married by sixteen, they were considered an old maid. That being said, all Disney princesses besides the one from the princess from Disney's The Princess and The Frog are all anywhere between Thirteen and Fifteen years old. All the princes are in their early to mid twenties. This would be known if people would study the Dark Ages of Europe. Dark Age Europe is where many of these stories take place. The Princess and The Frog is an exception because that story is closer to our time, probably within the last century.

I guess it would be fair that she could make the choice on her own to go to the surface as she is marriage age. She kind of screws herself over when she sings at the end of the first time of saving the prince as the sea witch can then use that voice to convince him that she was the one that saved him when Arial gives up her voice to get legs and lungs. The witch tells Arial what she is going to do and trading a voice for lungs and legs is probably more than a fair trade. This might be true but the poor unfortunate soul part might have been just sarcasm. The prince lets her live with him when she gets there but he thinks the witch saved him because of what she had given up. While Arial is trying to make him kiss her, the witch is making things harder. This might be more or less of a challenge or a test for Arial, then the witch just being evil. The witch only shows her own evilness when she finally gets the trident from the from Arial's father, who only signs that contract because he loves his children. After that Arial saves the prince from drowning (again), He roams the boat into the witch, effectively killing her. He offers to let her come into the life boat only to find out that she is a mermaid.

Normally a human back then would just kill anything that is not human but as one can tell this story screws historical accurately. So she turns her father back and he gives her what she wanted all along and they get married and live on the land kingdom. Arial would have understood why her father said no to the surface if the prince would have freaked out and tried to have her killed. It would have also been a little more realistic. All in all, though she might act within a teenager mind set (She practically is a teenager), Arial is not that bad. The Disney story is a nice change from the original story where the main character commits suicide in the end because the prince marries the witch and the older sisters get less of a role in the Disney story then the original but it is still a pretty good story, no matter which story you read or see. The role the sisters get is offering the main character a magic knife that turns you back into a mermaid if you cut your hair with it just before she decides that life in not worth living anymore over a guy she has only known for a few days and kills herself. Arial is a big improvement over the original little mermaid, trust me.

Next: Aladdin


	6. Aladdin

edit of chapter:

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Six: Aladdin

What do we all know about Jasmine? She is a princess who does not want to marry a man of her father's choosing so she tries being a thief. She gets saved by Aladdin who is considered and non-catchable thief to the town.

(To his credit, he is non-catchable. This is only because he is smart, clever, and crafty at times when getting away from basically the Agrabah police. Jasmine is the only reason he get cough.)

He falls in love with her for an unknown reason and knows she is the princess. The princess goes home after one day. Aladdin finally gets caught for thievery and Jasmine orders his release and is lied to by the Grand Vizier, Jafar. (Yes, this is how Jafar is spelled. I think.)

Jafar, wants to marry the princess and also wants a magical oil lamp with a genie in it. When he lies to Jasmine, one could say that he feels treated by the fact that Jasmine would rather have Aladdin over him. This is also called envy.

(The difference between envy and jealousy is that envy is the want something that somebody else has to the point where you would either kill to get it or smile at their misfortune when something bad happens to them. Jealousy is being angry that you lost something you're really liked to somebody else or fear that you may lose that thing to somebody else. People typically do not kill or attempt to kill when they are Jealous; they tend to kill or try to kill when they are in envy. Jafar never had Jasmine.)

Jafar follows the orders anyway, only to get the lamp and bury Aladdin in there once he gets it. This would leave Aladdin to die in the Cave of Wonders. Luckily Aladdin finds the lamp and tries to give it to Jafar but something happens and Aladdin get trapped in there with the lamp and Jafar goes back to the castle to brain was the sultan into having him marry Jasmine. Jasmine goes all that time of the month on everybody for being forced to marry Jafar.

(That time of the month is a girl thing. I know about it, but not everybody wants to hear about that.)

Aladdin gets out with the help of a genie who is named Genie. Genie counts that as a wish but it is really not a wish since he did it on free will. They leave with a carpet with a bit of a personality and after an argument over rather that was a wish or not, Aladdin wishes to be a prince. Genie grants this wish and even makes him look good when he goes under a false name to get close to the Jasmine. Jasmine does not like this and would rather marry the Aladdin who she thinks to be dead. Jasmine, still pissed, takes it out on him and he takes her on a magic carpet ride. He eventually tells her the truth at Genies encouragement while Jafar plots to get rid of him once again; he was thinking that Aladdin and the prince Ali, or however it is spelled, are not the same person. Jafar does some crazy stuff and actually gets the Genie to grant him three wishes. The tree wishes where for power. Aladdin's cunning tricks Jafar into wishing to be a genie and he gets sucked into a lamp.

The sultan changes the law and Jasmine gets to marry Aladdin.

It seems to me that the some of the aspects of this could have happened in the future. I would hate to agree with a creepy pasta that somebody made, but I would have to agree with a creepy pasta that somebody made in order to have this be realistic. The strongest thing to suggest this is all the 1992 pop culture references Genie uses. Realistically, there was really no way he could have know all those references if he was in an oil lamp for 10,000 years if this was not in the post apocalyptic future. There is no way it could be in the past as Genie would have never realistically know those references if it were. He would have never heard of them. Now many can just speculate that it is just satire for that the writers put in for fun but the magic carpet cannot be explained unless it is some kind of long lost futuristic tech. (all the pop-culture references are from 1992 or earlier but not much earlier.)

There is not much to say about Jasmine as she is not really the focus of the movie and does not get too much devilment outside of development at all. We really only know a few things about her. She only wants to get married for love, she hates getting forced to get married, she is pretty, she is a princess, and she has a pet tiger who is basically just there for comic relief. The big kitty serves the same purpose as the Agrabah police, or at least that is my opinion. It is sad because the kitty could have been much help. Think about it, you are a princess with a big kitty who is support to be living in the wild, a creepy old sorcerer trying to marry you so he can rule the kingdom, and a thief friend who is willing to dress up like a prince to make sure you do not marry the old guy. You can sick the tiger on the old guy who wants power. The tiger is your loyal pet and will do anything to protect you. It may think of you as its territory but still. I do like that she wants to marry for love and she has a personality, but she does not have much to go on. (Jafar is creepy and old.)

The likely candidates for ancestors of all of the people in Aladdin are in the story 'The Thief and The Carpenter'. The carpenter and the princess are probably the sultans' and Jasmines' ancestors. This is because the princess marries the carpenter. The really stupid thief is Aladdin's ancestor. There is nothing like centuries of bad screams and failed attempts to get rich, to make a cunning thief descendant. The likely candidate for Jafar's ancestor is probably the sorcerer for the story the thief and the carpenter.

I say that they all probably were because both the stories of Aladdin and The Thief and The Carpenter take place in Agrabah, and the stories took place hundreds of years apart. There are actual parallels to the stories. A old creepy sorcerer trying to marry a young princess, a princess marring or wanting to marry a commoner, an adventure into a desert, a plot to kill a commoner who the princess wants to marry, and some comic relief. The difference is, the problem in the story that took place earlier was over a shoe and tree magic balls that protected the kingdom while the other was over marriage. There also evidence to suggest that Aladdin does take place in the future in The Thief and The Carpenter. The Story has technology you would not found in the Middle East in the past. The tech could have been mistaken for today's robot prototypes, yet the story said they were ancient. If the stories take place in the same universe, this farther proves how Genie knew all those references and backs up a creepy pasta I did agree with in this chapter.

(I believe that The Thief and The Carpenter and Aladdin are part of the same cannon as well as universe. The three golden balls could be a sign of technology from the past that protected them from some war and stopped them from being mutated into the main bad guys in the story. To farther clear things up, I will make a special chapter explaining thing after I am done with Mulan.) (yes that is also how Mulan is spelled.)

Next: *sigh* Mulan (though I technically do not consider her a princess)


	7. Mulan

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Seven: Mulan

Mulan is essentially a girl who is trying to protect her father by going to war. She does not live up to what is expected of a girl in that dynasty of China. The expectations are to be perfect in everything they have to do in being a home maker. They have to speak only when spoken to, and do whatever they are ordered to do. That was common expectations among many cultures back in those times. It was the same with all men having to go to war. While the talking dragon and the cricket who can write and leaving her there to be in the snow once she was found to be female were unrealistic for various reason, the movies does show some realism.

The talking dragon and the cricket were unrealistic for clear reason that one can figure them out. The solders leaving her in the snow is unrealistic because, rather they owed her a debt of gratitude or not for saving the captains life, they would have just had her killed anyway and China would have been doomed. The family would have lost their farm because she was found out and killed. This is why they did not have her found out in the original story.

Here is the Disney story. A girl named Mulan is sitting in her room writing something on her arm. One can assume it is a list of things for her to do that day or cheat notes for a test, if they had not seen this movie before. She goes to her dog to try to get her chores done quickly, get her father some tea, and get to a place she needs to be. He father tells her that she is late and she rushes off to town only to find her frustrated mother and her laid back grandmother waiting for her. They tell her that she is late then they go through a line of events that amounts to her looking like a Chinese's bride and having her now reveled cheat sheet for her bride test washed off somewhat. They get to the exam and she fails it. It was really only partially her fault as she as the prompter grabbed her wrist and smudged ink on her upper lip, distracting Mulan as she poured the tea. The cricket got free and thought the tea was a hot bath and started to bath in the prompters tea; one thing lead to another and the already angry prompter, got even more angry and failed her after Mulan used the tea to put the fire out that was on the prompters butt.

After she failed the test, Mulan starts to question what she is meant to do. It is understandable since plenty of people, no matter what time they live in, do that. She hides her face in shame with the horse as her father turns expecting great news. Her father tries to cheer her up by comparing her to an unbloomed cherry blossom, saying that the one that blooms last is the most pretty of all. He means that she should not get discouraged over the prompter failing her and should try again. A plot twist comes around when the invasion of China by the Huns that nobody would have thought was important at the beginning of the movie comes back to bite things in the butt. The ruler's adviser is handing out scrolls to families to tell at least one male of age in the family to go to an army base to join the imperial army because they are being invaded. Her father is sick and cannot go but he has not sons, so he decided to do anyway. Mulan has a problem with it, because she loves her father and does not want him to die. She quickly forgets about her identity crisis. When she leaves in the dead of night, the family freaks out and the ancestors try to send a dragon to bring her back. The dragon does not wake up so the dragon who wakes the dead goes after her himself and tries to help her in order to get fame. They get to the camp and he tries to help her and nearly gets her sent home because of all his bad ideas. He and the cricket team up to get things rolling along when he leaves her along and she starts doing extremely well because of it. This wellness in the army proves something that the movie hinted at when they were dressing up to be a bride, that she is good at battle strategy and strategic thinking. This was hinted at though helping that one old man win what looked like a chess game. They get a fake message to go to war and she proves her strategy skills once again by causing an avalanche to kill most to the Huns army without killing the army she is in. She gets hurt saving the Captain and the doctor working on her tells the Captain of her true gender. The captain feels betrayed and leaves her in the snow instead of killing her. She latter sees the Huns army pop up from the snow and head to the royal palace, to kill the ruler.

She gets down to the palace to worn everybody but nobody listens to her because she is a woman. She thinks back to her army training and uses that to save the ruler along with the friends that she had made dressing up as women and the Captain who decides to give her another chance. They get to the Huns and the ruler, only to have the Captain get his butt handed to him and to have Mulan blow the leader of the Huns up with fireworks.

The ruler points out all her wrong doings and praises her for saving China. He goes as far as to bow to her for being his savior. She gets the enemies weapon and the ruler's medallion, comes home and gives them to her father. Her father shrugs them off and said that the greatest thing to come home was her, and then he talks about the flower again because it bloomed, and the Captain comes by just as her grandmother was saying something about not coming home with a man. The dragon gets his pedestal back and they all live happily ever after.

The original was: Mulan goes lives on a farm with her mom, dad, and little brother. Her family has to join a war. Her little brother is too young and her dad is too sick, she dresses herself as a male and goes in their place. She never gets found out and goes home a hero. Her friends that she made in war time show up to her house one day and find out that their friend is a women. The end

In a realistic version of this story, a dragon or a cricket would not have been there, she would have never come close to getting kicked out of the army, and despite her saving the Captains life, and she would have been killed for being a woman in the military. If she was not found out, it would have gone closer to the original. The ancestors would not have sent anybody because they would have been just tomb stones. He father would have disowned her for not passing the bridle exam instead of talking about flowers. She would have had a different reason to join the army. That reason being, nowhere else to go.

Next: The Thief and The Carpenter, a side chapter that expands of the world of Aladdin.


	8. The Thief and The Carpenter

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Eight: The Thief and The Carpenter. A special chapter that has almost nothing to do with Disney princesses, but defiantly has a Princess. (Expands on the world of Aladdin. This is to clear some things up.)

The Thief and The carpenter is a movie with more than one plot, all going on at the same time. They all cross paths more than once and take place in the same kingdom of Agrabah. It takes place before the Aladdin but does not say how long before. If one were to assume that the thief is Aladdin's ancestor, then it would make much sense if this took place a few hundred years before Aladdin and the reader might see why when I tell you about his plot in this story. Speaking of characters, lets list them.

The sultan

The princess

The carpenter

The sorcerer acting as the sultan's consultant

The thief

The army trying to break though the barrier protecting the kingdom

Men who are loyal to the sultan; they cannot get back in to the kingdom because the barrier will not let them back in. (The sultan sent them out for a mission of some kind.)

A group of men, who are guarding and worshiping a large gem.

A few others, who do not really affect the story.

Plot One: there are three "magical" golden balls, on a really flipping tall pole, stacked but spaced, going from largest at the bottom to smallest at the top. The sultan tells his daughter that as long as they are on that pole, the whole kingdom and all the people in the kingdom are safe from any type of invading attack. Not too much into the plot, they go to plot two.

Plot Two: the thief chasing after the all mighty dollar, so much so that he has a shoe that is suppose to belong to the princess; as it so happens, the princess is to marry who ever can return the shoe. The carpenter somehow gets the shoe and tries to return it, because in this messed up story, he is friends with the princess and wants to marry her and do the right thing at the same time. Upon arriving at the castle to return the shoe, the sorcerer has him arrested for thievery in a plot to return the shoe himself and marry the princess. This is to gain power over the kingdom. Go to plot three. (He is not working with the outside enemy army at this point.)

Plot Three: The thief from plot two is looking for things to steal and resale when he comes across the pole with the three magic balls from plot one. He thinks of ways to steal them, so he can resale them for money. These ways are very inside of the box and because the pole is so high, they are doomed to fail, as they are also very dumb ways to steal the balls. The sorcerer from plot two beats him to it when he is told he cannot marry the princess. He does this so the kingdom can die from an invading attack because he is pissed.

Back to plot one: The princess makes it clear that she wants to go out and find the balls, after hearing they were stolen. The sultan says okay.

Back to plot two: The carpenter is breaking out of the prisons, via digging a tunnel, while all of the drama about the marriage and the stealing of the magic balls, goes on. He meets up with the princess as she is leaving and joins up with her, officially making the apart of plot one. The sorcerer steals the balls and leaves the kingdom, all the while, looking for followers. He loses the balls and it turns into a ball chase across all plots. He encounters the army trying to break though the barrier protecting the kingdom (who really look like mutated humans in black and read armor) and they kind of put him through some really messed up touchier.

Back to plot three: The thief is the one to have the balls, after the sorcerer. He loses them too but quickly forgets about them for a little bit when she sees an assumed to be valuable gem being worshiped and guarded by men, as a sacred object from god himself. Again he thinks of the stupidest ways to get the gem. These ways, just like with the balls, could be added to the list of dumb ways to die or get brain damage as an adult.

Back to plot one: The princess and carpenter find people from their kingdom who cannot get back in because the barrier. They have also mutated as a result. They were originally soldiers for the sultan, who were ordered to spy on the enemy army by the sultan, himself. They swear allegiants to the princess, with the promise of going home. They go on to find the group of gem worshiping people at the same time as the thief does. They get the people to help them get the magic balls back and make an alliance with them, to help each other in times of need. They find that the balls have somehow ended up in a mineshaft. The mineshaft is kept mined by an abundance of modern day tech, mixed with large clock gears that you would find from a few hundred years ago. The railroad tracks have even held up despite nobody tending to it.

Back to plot two: The sorcerer finally convinces the army to look for the balls, as they can be the key to a large scale takeover and they enter the mineshaft too.

Back to plot three: After failed attempts to get the gem, the thief gives up and goes back to going after the balls and joins the other two plots in the mineshaft.

All plots: everybody in the mineshaft is chasing after the balls while avoiding getting crushed by gears and other giant tech. Each one comes close to getting them, but in the end, it is the carpenter who finally uses his brain and gets the balls. They all leave. The carpenter and the princess get married, the balls are put back on the insanely large pole, most of the army got killed by the mineshaft, the sorcerer was banished, and the thief is still trying to steal the balls. The end, of this story.

Can one believe this is closer to the source material then anything?

What evidence do we have to support that Aladdin takes place in the future just from this story alone, a good amount. The magic balls could be a tech that protects the country from any type of warfare. Being separated from the outside world for a long time to protect you and your people, means that a culture might digress and thing that the tech is magic. This can also be the reason that the kingdom is Agrabah and the Arabia, a mistranslation over time. This is not the first time in history that it would have happened as this happens all the time. Next we have the mutations, could very well be from radiation in the air that might have just a few days before, subsided. This could explain the mutations. Last, we have the mineshaft. How does one explain a self ran mineshaft? They did not have those in history, as far as I know, and we do not have them now. (At least, I do not think so.) The mineshaft should make this story by default, realistically in the future. If Aladdin and this story are a part of the same cannon, that means that Aladdin is also realistically in the future. This makes the pop culture reference genie who has been in a lamp underground for 10,000 years and flying carpets, all the more creepy and might even be futuristically possible.

I say these stories take place hundreds of years apart as I think it would take that long for a family coming from a thief that brain damaged to come up with somebody as intelligent, cunning, and witty as Aladdin. Jasmine and the sultan from Aladdin are of decent of the carpenter and the princess because it is the same royal line. Jafar can decent from that sorcerer, as you can just tell they are related. There is really not contrasting those two. Jafar is another reason why I say these are centuries apart, the royal family forgets that they banished that family and lets Jafar work for the sultan. I think I have somewhat proven my point for chapter six.

Next chapter: Tangled


	9. Tangled

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter nine: Tangled

While trying to think of a way to not be harsh on this but at the same time put some realism into the installment, I decided to skip retelling the story and just get to the points that need to be addressed. (Somebody requested to not go harsh on this story) I realized I would not be able to think of a way to not be harsh if I did retell the story. The story is not that bad, but more like misunderstood prospective. Unlike my usual work that comes in paragraphs, I am going to do thing in a list style. The reader has been warned.

The old lady used a flower to keep living and the royal family took it. The royal family did not know it was her flower and at least she did not rip it out of the ground to keep in her tower.

When the queen drank the abstract of the flower, she might have gained eternal youth from it. It would explain why she had not aged in 18 years. One could point out that historically, young girls were forced to marry older men making her still be young after 18 years; however, the king and queen look to happy for the marriage to be forced and before a forcedly married pair can actually be in love with each other, the world dictated that the girl had to be pregnant with the persons she is marring child before they pair got married. The marriage just looks to happy when the heroin is born for it to be an arranged marriage.

The old lady did not originally want to take the baby; she just wanted a lock of the hair. When she found out that it did not work, then she made the choice to take the baby. It is safe to assume over time, the old lady did grow to love the child as her own and want to protect the child. It happens with many adopted parents. The things that she wants to protect the child from are understandable considering her age. One would have to think of everything she has lived though. She lived and grew up in a harsh world that she wants to protect the young princess from. Her view of the world comes from what she has lived through and seen, making her actually know best. This brings up a topic on maturity and wisdom but I will talk about that on the profile instead of this installment.

The last thing being said, the reptile that the princess has is also right when it signals her to the princess to leave the tower. Granted the princess's reasons for leaving the tower are trivial, but if anything, she needs life experience, to grow and mature, and to gain a view on the world. In other words, in order to actually do some growing, she needs to spend a few days out side of the tower.

The horse is the only smart person in the royal guard or army, what every they want to call it; however, the horse acts more like a human detective with a 100% case solving success rate and the people who are support to be doing the actual work are just bumbling, I am going to blatantly say it, morons. (I would say niggers, but most people mistaken the definition for the word nigger as a racial slur rather than a word that just means that a person is ignorant. The actual definition for nigger is a person that is plain out ignorant; it is not a racial slur, stop using it as one.)

The thieves and the people in the bar are actually smarter than the people who guard the royal family; then again, everybody is smarter than those guys.

When the princess finds out that she is in fact the princess, she acts like the old lady has never made an effort to be a good parent. She does not even act grateful for how well she was taken care of or how well she was actually educated compared too many other people in the kingdom, or the fact that she was not forced into a marriage and was allowed to be as created and well read as she chose. Back then, all she did in the tower was considered a bad thing for girls and women to do. Men liked their women to be uneducated, naïve, submissive, and ready for any abuse that he felt like dishing out. She was not raised that way by the old lady, in many ways, she was raised better then she could have been raised, especially with the belief going around at the time that states that all women and girls are evil and must be abused and put in their place. They did not educate them, they did not let them try things, they just told them a pile of lies and had them learn to be submissive, take abuse, and pop out babies.

If you did not notice, literally everything the old lady did was to either protect the princess or keep her happy. She thought the princess wanted her to be the bad guy, so she played the bad guy. In any real life outlook, the old lady is not evil at all, a protagonist, yes, but neither strait up evil nor a hole that is connected to a valve movement.

The ended for the princess was a happy ending, and everybody is allowed a happy ending from time to time.

The only thinks that are unrealistic about this story might be the magic flower, the magic hair, and the animals being smarter than everybody else. Most of it is protrude to be pretty realistic, all the way down to the guards being stupid. Not many people where smart back them, which is one of the why Cinderella is a bit of a disappointment.

Next: Frozen


	10. Frozen

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Ten: Frozen

The princess in Frozen is a somewhat naive girl named Anna. Anna sounds like a pretty generic name to me. She naively falls for somebody she just met, I do not remember that deal holes name so I am going to call him Prince Deal Hole for the rest of this installment. I want to call him something else, but this is not rated M. He asks her to marry him and she naively accepts, not even thinking that he may have an alternate motive. I can get why she said yes, seeing how she was deprived of having somebody to talk to but this is not the correct way to find somebody to not be lonely with. She could have made some friends from town and visited them. That is much better than being lonely or used. When she gives the news to her sister, the queen, he sister says "no" and gives a pretty good reason why.

This reason is also radical or the time as not knowing him, never stopped females from all social classes from being forced into a marriage. At the same time, it could be realistic as the person who told Anna "no" is the ruler of the country and can change the laws to allow marriage to be of love and not something your parents are forcing you to do for money and to get rid of a child that they might have wished was a male. In other words, she could have made selling your child to the highest bidder and having them marry the bidder illegal. The payment was called a dowrie. Yes, that is how it is spelled. It was basically the groom paying the father of the bride a large sum of money to marry the bride. The father is basically selling the bride like property and the groom is buying the bride like property. This was not uncommon since females were viewed as property that were inherently evil and needed to be abused into their place. This is not to say that there were not any decent men out there who treated the female he bought well but the main mentality was female hating, brought to you by the bible, the church, and the holy Roman Empire. You know, that thing that everybody thinks is innocent and good to all.

So anyway the queen loses it, and runs away while freezing the whole country. Yep, she is that powerful in the art of creating a frozen wonderland. Anna goes after her sister to tell her that she still loves her, she is sorry, and to bring her back home. Meanwhile, the queen is making her own palace in order to isolate herself and protect Anna from herself because she loves Anna that much.

Anna loses her horse and stops by a store to get warmer cloths when a really big guy covered from head to toe with snow walks in, has an argument about how much a rope, a pick, and a bunch of carrots should cost and gets kicked out of the store. His pet deer cannot get the carrots it wants and they stay in the shed nearby. Anna buys her warmer cloths and his thing. His things are just to get him to take her to her sister. See what I mean by only somewhat naïve. She is bribed into helping her and they go on a crazy ride with wolves chasing them on his sled.

They lose sled and he debates on rather or not to help her or not, them his deer gives him a few looks and that somehow convinces him to help her. They eventually find the castle after running into a walking talking snowman and she decides to go into the palace along. She complements her sister on the handy work and them tries to convince her to come home, even to go as far as to be excepting of her sisters ability. Her sister says no, it is the only way to protect her and she does not take the hint and refuses to be protected if it means losing her sister. Anna's sister loses control over her powers and accidently freezes Anna's heart. The big guy them comes in to check on her and the queen tells them to leave and when Anna refuses to go, she creates a big snow man just to chase them out of the castle. Anna decides to anger this otherwise peaceful giant by throwing a snowball at it. The snowman chases them to a cliff and they jump off of it All the while, Anna is starting to turn into ice.

The cliff just conveniently happens to be near the big guys adopted troll family and they try to get Anna and the big guy married off. This nearly works until she nearly passes out and the elder troll tells them that she needs and act of true love to save her. The big guy never said that he did not love her and he sort of shows it by giving up his chances with her to save her life. Sometimes loving somebody means that you have to give up that somebody. They go to the castle and sends her to Prince Deal Hole to be kissed and saved but he reveals that he never loved her, he was just using her to get close to the queen and eventually planed on having them both killed. He leaves her there to die and orders the queens execution under false pretenses. The queen escapes the castle dungeon and is running away again. Anna has gotten out of the locked room do to a living snowman and is looking for Kristoth (or however it is spelled) who was the big man from earlier. This is literally the point in the movie where I caught his name. He is running to her when she sees her sister about to be killed by Prince Deal Hole and saves her by stopping the blade and turning into an ice statue at the same time. Her sister is gravely upset by this and cries and morns from her death. The crying makes the heart and the body melts. Anna is alive again. The queen figures out how to melt everything and almost everything is good. Anna gets to punch Prince Deal Hole in the face, though Kristoth wanted to do it himself.

Kristoth gets a new sled and possibly a princess as a girlfriend. The queen stops hiding and uses her talent for good things. Prince Deal Hole gets sent back to his country. They all live a happy life until the next problem comes up.

The thing is that almost this entire story is unrealistic. I say almost because only family and somebody really special who will love you for you, matter what, can accept all the things that might be considered bad in society that you have or do. Another reason is that the queen and Kristoth were being realistic when they almost blew up on Anna when she told them about an engagement to Prince Deal Hole she had just met that day. The last and final reason is Prince Deal Hole's fishy behavior. This is very typical of how a real life villain would act. Charming to get you in their web then they stab you in the back when you are at your weakest. It is not blatantly open villain but it should fall under the umbrella of devious, plotting, intelligent villain. You know, the ones you would least suspects would be a villain and everybody blindly believes to be the hero because of the careful planning. One can argue that Gaston from beauty and the beast tried this, but I think he did it wrong and plus Gaston is not really smart enough to almost pull it off as well as he is not just a plain out Deal Hole.

When I first saw Prince Deal Hole, I did not think much of him until the song "love is an open door". After that song, I thought 'hum… that is fishy, nobody in their right minds ask for marriage on the first day of meeting without an alternate motive. Let's look at the facts, he is 13th in line, he is at a queen's coronation, and he is asking to marry a princess he barely knows.' When they do not go into his villain plot until the end, it is an attempt to not talk down to its viewers.

There is not villain in the queen as she just wants to protect her sister. She loves her sister that much. What loving older sister has not tried to secretly protect younger siblings and what younger siblings have not openly tried to protect their older ones? It sound paralleled to my relationship with my older sister, only take out the ice powers and put in sexually abusive stepfather and her efforts not working. But enough about my childhood, Let go into adding more realism to this story.

Realistically, the princess would have probably been on her own after the sled as he would have called her crazy and left with his deer. Kristoth would have never been talking to his deer. An ice wall would have been an optimal choice for protecting a palace seeing how a really high dangerous mounting never stopped them from invading. The snow man would have never come to life no matter how much the queen had control over ice. If Kristoth had realistically stayed, it would be because he would have had a genuine interest in Anna. I do not think that bribing a guy with just what he was trying to buy in the store would work to make him help you; does anybody else think that something extra would have had to be added? I am pretty sure that they would have found another reason to kill the queen, maybe the reason why many females where being killed back them, it is a little something call witch craft and people were burned at the stake for it, though technically what the queen does in closer to what the X-men do. They did not have to wait until Anna was turning into a statue by those terms, they could have just burned her for being born the way she is. Humanity is no stranger to killing what they do not know. The guy they are trading with even portrays the mentality of killing off what is unknown. I do not know what the trolls would have really done to Kristoth. I do not know why nobody was suspecting the prince considering he had motives for killing off that countries royal family. Why the hell is he even there? His older brothers are not good enough to do the whole we are representing such and such country, one would think that they would realistically send somebody closer in line to the thrown but they send the brother who might have the most motive to use and kill the royal family of the country he is visiting. The oldest is going to be king, the second oldest is going to be duke, and if the others are lucky, they would be dukes too, but Prince Deal Hole here will probably get nothing no matter what he does because wealth can only be split so far. We all got to give him points for having ambition though, without that nobody would get anywhere. I know if I was not ambitious, I would have never started going to college for accounting and just sent my writing work that was not fan fiction to a publisher, instead of presuming two careers at the same time. Enough about me and my past, it is not like anybody cares as long as they get a good installment to read.

I am not going into the original because, I did know what the original in tells. If I do not know it or the Disney interpretation is close to the original, I am not going to recount it.

Next: Brave. This might take a while; I have to actually watch the movie. Pure Creativity, I will think on the logical way of looking at villain's idea.


	11. Brave

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter eleven: Brave

This story is about a princess who does not want to follow old traditions and her mother who does want her to follow old traditions. The princess is told by her mother that a princess should not have weapons, much less know how to use them.

It starts out with a little girl and her mother playing on the little girl's birthday. The little girl's father gives her a bow for her birthday and the girl is happy but her mother is not. The mother thinks that her daughter should be a proper damsel in distress. The girl goes into the forest and sees wisp, she follows them all the way back to where her family is. They are about ready to leave just as a bear shows up. Many help her father fight off the bear and in the process, he loses his leg.

It cuts to a few years later when it is the girl's birthday again. Now she is a preteen and she has gotten really good at shooting her bow. Her mother has made the princess learn much about being a princess over those years. Behind the princesses back, they sent invites out to the nobles so they can send their suns into a competition for the princess's hand in marriage. The princess is opposed to this but gets excited when she hears the rules as she is the oldest child and can legally compete for her own hand. She makes the challenge archery as that is what she has become good at. Her competition is not much in the way of anything and their father beef up their reputation to make them look good. The competition starts and the boys are the only ones assumed to be in the competition. The first two boys hit the target but they are not very good at archery, the last boy is just not confident in his skills. This is leaving you that they do not seem very interested in her at all. She shows up last after they went, much to the queen's dismay, ruins her dress, and outshines them in the chosen challenge. The queen who loves going by tradition gets really pissed at her and the nobles are wondering who she is going to chose.

The queen and the princess are having an argument about how the princess should be exactly like the queen, though she does not want to be. The princess makes a hole in the wall blanket with a sword, and the queen burns the princess's bow, saying blatantly that a princess should not have a weapon. The way the princess held a sword, shows that she also knows how to use a sword too. The burning of the bow makes the princess upset, and she runs into the woods until she finds and follows a wisp again. The wisp leads her to a witches hut. She buys all the bear wood carvings and a spell. It was a spell to change her mother. Her mother eats in and turns into a bear. Her mother and she go on a journey to turn her mother back into a human. They find the hut again, and it turns out that the witch knew she would come back, regretting what had happened and left instructions on how to break the spell. The witch herself went on vacation. During this journey, they meet the last guy who got turned into a bear in bear form, the mother starts acting more bear like, and the king thinks the queen is the bear that killed the queen.

The princess fixes the wall blanket and finds a way to escape using her brothers who had turned into bears, via the same spell as what turned queen into a bear. She makes it in time to save the queen, only to have the queen save everybody from the last guy to use that spell before the princess found the witches hut. The princess gives the repaired wall blanket back and every bear that is alive turns back into a human. The king is happy that his wife is back and they send the nobles back home because of a proposition that was made before they found out there was actually a bear in the castle and they have to get back the triplets because they got on one of the ships.

One, if the queen had not been forceful on what she wanted her child to be, her child would have not rebelled the way she did. The princess should have been more clear in how she wanted her mother to change instead of just asking for a spell to change her. Sometimes being small and into causing mischief is a good thing.

To make this more realistic, she would probably not get her opinion heard as even thought she has been encouraged to be her own person by the king, the law is the law and she has to marry one of the three men that are not even really worth her hand. The teen rebelling part was realistic as a preteen with a good life will probably rebel if pushed too hard to be somebody that they are not. In fact, I think anybody would start to rebel if they are pushed too hard to be somebody that they are not. The king doing what the queen says, not realistic as far as history goes. Realistically, the king would make all the choices and shut his wife out unless he wanted to get laid. Even then, they forced it back then. The only way a queen would have say is if the king genuinely loved her or the queen ruling the country by herself like in frozen. A princess or noble women might have been able to get away with learning how to fight and defend herself, but that was because they expected rulers to know how to fight and noble women were expected to know how to fight enough to defend the land when all the men are gone in times of war. What would have happened realistically would have cut this movie in half.

Something that I am going to do from now until this complement of segments is call, things about life one learns. This is going to be done because I think I want to teach more than history lessons and the meaning of things. One lesson per segment. So without any father ado, side segment one.

Lesson one: If a family member calls you asking if you want to shop with them, do not say no, even if you do not want to go. If you say no, they will throw a fit and not go shopping. This will be almost to the point where every time they talk to you in the next three hours they will be hostile. This is mostly with females or at least in my family it is. I learned this by watching the reactions of many of my female relatives acting this way after I said no to going shopping with them.

Next: The Princess and the Frog. It is the start of the American princesses and I want to do the better done story first.


	12. The Princess and The Frog

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter twelve: The Princess and the Frog

Tiana starts out as a workaholic and still is a workaholic by the end of the movie. She does not live under the delusion that things happen in the way that fairytales have things happen. Her friend Charlotte La Bouff who is a princess for a day every year and still counts as a princess truly believes that fairytales happen in real life. This makes Charlotte expect everything to fall into her lap. Tiana wants to own her own restaurant while Charlotte wants to be a princess for more than just one day a year. Charlotte surprisingly does not do this for money but to live in a fairytale. The story they are in is basically are reinterpretation of the Frog Prince, but instead of from the princes point of view, it is from the supposed princess. The supposed princess is Tiana, the girl who does not want to be a princess and is not a princess thought out ninety-nine percent of the movie.

The story starts with Tianas mother telling a young Tiana and Charlotte the story of the Frog Prince. Tiana makes a big deal about kissing a frog and Charlotte thinks it is romantic. Charlottes father shows up to pick her up and the dress her ordered made for Charlotte, when Charlotte ask for a princess dress. The father gives in and has that dress ordered too. They cut to Tiana at home and her father coming home only to reveal that cooking is Tianas special talent and she want to own a restaurant with her father. After sharing gumbo with the rest of the segregated community, she goes to be with the primus that they will open a top notch restaurant.

They cut to the future where her father has died and she is working two jobs, twelve hours each just to save up to get a restaurant but is nowhere close to the amount of money she needs. One can even say that she lost sight of what was important and became a workaholic without realizing it. Her friends from the segregated community ask if she wants to go partying with them that night to which she basically say, sorry got to work. Her friends complain that she is always working. Her best friend from the white community, Charlotte comes in and calls to Tianas' attention that a prince is coming to town because she had her father write to him. Charlotte taste the rolls that Tiana made and pays her to make and provide them at the party they have for the prince. It was enough money to pay for the restaurant.

Tiana goes and buys it, has a singing montage in it with her mother, then goes to work at the party. The people selling the place turn her money down at the party for somebody who was offering more. They do not go into whom out bid her but it makes her down. Soon a dog goes crazy and messes up the food she was making, and her best friend decides to let her barrow one of her dresses to make her dresses because her clothes were messy because of it.

After Charlotte friend tells Tiana that she is beautiful, Charlotte goes down to woo over what she believes is the prince while Tiana stays up in her friends room; feeling down about her loss and how much harder she has to work in so little time to achieve her dream. She finally breaks down and wishes upon a star for that restaurant. This is answered by Prince Naveen in frog form claiming that if she helps him get back to normal, he will help her get that restaurant. She reluctantly agrees to kiss him and she turns into a frog because she is not a princess.

This causes an inconsistency as when her best friend kisses him later she does not turn into a frog despite no longer being a princess. One could argue that they were meant to be together but had to marry first but there really is nothing pointing to that. It is just an inconsistency.

It turns out that he was with Doctor Facilier when he was turned into a frog. They go on a journey to find a way back to being human, while a side plot has her best friend still trying to woo over Lawrence who is disguised as Naveen via Doctor Faciliers magic. After some events, an alligator named Louis, and a light bug named Ray tell the two human turned frogs to go to Mama Odie so in a crazy adventure, they finally get to Mama Odie. This is not before she finds out that he is lazy and is cut off from the family riches by his parents unless her gets married. He finds out that she is not a princess and that she works too hard and is uptight. They are on opposite sides of the spectrum. One is extremely lazy and the other works too much. Mama Odie tells them to dig a little deeper to find out who exactly they are and what they truly want out of life. Tiana interprets this as work a little harder to get that restaurant while the lazy prince actually interprets Mama Odies' words correctly. The bug, alligator, and prince want Mama Odie to say it again for Tiana to get the message while Mama Odie herself sees it as a lost cause.

They leave and try to lead back to get Charlotte to kiss and marry Naveen before midnight as she is a princess until midnight, while Tiana fonts over the dream she thinks she will never achieve. Naveen falls in love with Tiana enough to want to marry her but thinks that he does not have a chance and that he has to marry Charlotte. As a result, he does not show her the ring that he made to propose to her. Tiana has secretly fallen for him but is still upset over her crushed dream. She shows him the place that she wanted to turn into the restaurant with her father if he was alive. After some crazy stuff with people running from a trumpet playing alligator, they end up in the parade racing against the clock to get Charlotte to kiss Naveen.

Charlotte is about to marry an imposter as Naveen is caught and trapped in a box. Naveen gets loose but while he is doing that Tiana is running away upset that she thinks it is actually Naveen up there marrying Charlotte because they have already kissed and fallen in love. She does not realize that it is a fake. Facilier shows up to offer her, her dream when she realizes that the Naveen she saw is a fake when Naveen finds her and he is still a frog. This results in a battle in which she breaks the charm that is keeping Lawrance looking like Naveen and the source of the doctor's power. This is not before the bug dies by getting crushed. The doctor literally gets dragged into hell for not fulfilling what was asked of him.

After that, Charlotte finds out that Lawrence is the guy she was going to marry and that the real prince and her best friend where turned into frogs. Charlotte says the one thing that shows how much she truly cares for Tiana. She says she would kiss a million frogs if it meant Tianas' happiness. It show that she was not wanting to marry a prince for money, but just to be in a fairytale and would gladly give it up for her best friend. Once she kisses him, it is a minute too late and nothing happens.

They give up, Charlotte feels bad, and the two not seemingly permanent frogs return to the swamp where Naveen finally ask her to marry him. They watch as the bug joins his love in the sky and they have a wedding on a lily pad. After the marriage, he kisses her and they turn back to human. Despite the marriage not being legal, she became a princess when they got married. They kiss again and return to town to get married for real. His parents are happy and do to an alligator; she gets her dream which the prince is now a part of.

The original story was the frog prince. It was a relatively short story where a prince is turned into a frog and he kisses a princess who finds him and they live happily ever after, after he turns into a human. It is the exact same story they tell in the beginning of the movie when the girls are children.

As usual, I am not going to question the magic thing because there are literally too many things that one might call magic in real life. Things like my sister literally summoning a vengeful ghost to mess with me when I was six, among other things that people see but choose not to believe. For the most part, outside of the whole Tiana and Charlotte would not be friends if they had not grown up together with Tianas mother taking babysitting Charlotte thing, this would somewhat be a believable story. We have no idea how animals thing and who they interact with each other when we are not looking, despite being animals ourselves. Where we would not be able to commutate with fireflies and alligators as humans, we might be able to as any other animal. This is of course if a human was not Mama Odie who as a special ability that I am again not going to lay my hands on because of the whole magic and other paranormal things may actually be real thing. Oh and in real life, she Tiana might actually be a chamber maiden because of when and where this story takes place.

Lesson of the day: This actually ties in with the story; do not try to live your parent's life for them. You are your own person and should not live the life your parents wanted to live themselves.

Next: Pocahontas. I could vomit at how bad Disney did at retelling this historical event about an actual princess who existed. They did not even stick to the actual source material…


	13. Pocahontas

Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tales that the Princesses are in, nor do I own Disney, The Brothers Grim (original writers of these stories), or anything that has done a spinoff of these fairy tales.

Chapter Thirteen: Pocahontas

This reenactment of a set of historical events is so off it might not be funny. It is like a really bad fan fiction. When I say that, I mean both of the movies that Disney did on Pocahontas. The two movies are just a reenactment of two parts of an actual person's life. Since this is based on a real person's life, I feel inclined to actually tackle the magic factor in this segment as the magic stuff did not happen. As many paranormal things that happen in real life, this actual set of historical event portrays little to none of it, with the exception of the medicine man and the shaman. I cannot argue with those as they were and are a part of the Native American people. But come on, a talking tree that breaks language barriers, Pocahontas actually having shaman powers, people stopping an all out battle for the love of her and a guy named John Smith? This is probably not the most accurate way of reenacting a historical story. Father more, she was a 14 year old child when this was all supposedly happening but they draw her as a 17 year old? What she had with John Smith was only a crush and it did not even last that long. If I list anymore grossly inaccurate things wrong with the first movie, some education standards people in the U.S. might want to have me assassinated for teaching American history.

This means I am going to point out all that is wrong with its sequel as that takes place in England. When the other John that she actually married in real life showed up, the town established in the first movie was still looking for gold and dying of starvation, to the point where one guy was being burned at the stake for eating his wife. He comes there and learns from Pocahontas, who learned English from John Smith, how to cultivate the ground and grown things. He used it to grow tobacco and sell it to England. That John was a poor guy who was not making ends meet in England so he moved to the establishment of James town. While the first John was a guy who was going to be lynched as soon as he got there but they decided that it was a land of plenty and decided to give him another chance and dig for the gold that the Spanish came back and had said to have found. After this fixing up and getting rich of James town by selling tobacco, the second John took Pocahontas back to England with him after the first John shrugged his shoulders over Pocahontas falling for the second John. They got married and had a son and both Pocahontas and her son died of small pox. This is historically what happened. See what I mean by grossly inaccurate.

Another grossly inaccurate thing in the movies is the landscape of costal virgin. Does anybody see why these movies make me want to vomit at how bad Disney did on retelling this? I do not mind sugar coating some things, but do not sugar coat history. That is like poorly educating children with the wrong information on purpose to create a society that any corrupt government can gain control over.

I think this is the last official princess, so this is the end of these segments of Disney princesses.

Life lesson: Sometimes life is going to be horrible no matter where one is or what they do. Sometimes things happen to people who did not have it coming to them because other people make dumb choices.


End file.
